This invention relates generally to self-cleaning systems and methods, and more particularly, to self-cleaning systems and methods for self-cleaning ovens.
A self-cleaning oven typically has multiple heating elements that are used for multiple operations, such as, for instance, baking, broiling, and self-cleaning. Substances baked or broiled inside the oven generate soils, such as, for example, grease. The soils are deposited on walls of a chamber of the oven.
The oven engages in a self-cleaning operation to remove soils from the walls. The self-cleaning operation usually has two stages. During a first stage, there is an increase in temperature in the chamber of the oven. During a second stage, there is a periodic increase and decrease in temperature in the chamber.
Generally, during the first stage of the self-cleaning operation, only one of the heating elements is energized at a given time. For instance, the broil heating element is energized during the first stage. One reason for energizing only one of the heating elements at a given time is that the oven has an ampere circuit rating that allows for energization of only one of the heating elements at a given time.
The self-cleaning operation takes a long time, for instance, from 3 to 6 hours, to remove the soils. The long time is a consequence of being able to energize only one of the heating elements at a time during the first stage.
In one aspect, a self-cleaning oven includes a cooking chamber, a first heating element inside the cooking chamber, and a second heating element inside the cooking chamber. The first and second heating elements are configured to be energized simultaneously during a first stage of a self-cleaning operation of the oven.
In another aspect, a method for performing a self-cleaning operation in an oven includes energizing a first heating element of the oven during a first stage of a self-cleaning operation. The method also includes simultaneously energizing a second heating element of the oven during the first stage.